


Persephone

by Allan_Lin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood Drinking, Guro, Kirschtaria is dead, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin
Summary: 队长背刺宙斯失败死亡的if，凯尼斯为了维持现界来替他复仇，不得不最后一次从他的御主身上获取魔力。futa凯尼斯，无意识性|行为，有少量血腥描写，请考虑接受程度慎入。
Relationships: Caenis | Lancer/Kirschtaria Wodime
Kudos: 7





	Persephone

基尔什塔利亚死了。

那个和他签订主从契约，给他套上项圈的人类。

那个跟他开小小玩笑，用令咒捞起他的人类。

向神灵发起讨伐，最终也丧命于神灵之手的人类。

年轻魔术师躺在祭台上，长发铺散，瀑布般自大理石边缘倾泻而下，明艳灿烂的金色簇拥着他尚未彻底失去生机的面容，仿佛安静地合着眼睛的男人只是在忙累中小憩片刻。然而作为契约的从者，凯尼斯能够清晰地感知到，他已经失去了御主，即将从这个希腊消散了。

开什么玩笑，怎么能——还没有复仇，还没有还清欠他的一切，怎么能就这样消失！

凯尼斯喉咙里挤出声暴怒的低吼，他抬手瞥一眼自己的指尖，细小的灵子颗粒已经开始散逸而出，给麦色的肌肤罩上层朦胧的淡金光晕。他不知道没有战斗续行能力的从者完全消失需要多长时间，但就算再长，也不过短短数分钟了吧。

透过指缝，他的视线落到基尔什塔利亚身上。

……除非能够获得足以现界的魔力。

如果基尔什塔利亚睁开眼睛，他会对当下的场面发表什么评价呢？

白发从者咬着御主的唇，已经流失血色的双唇因为淤血再次染上薄红，被凯尼斯吸吮得泛着水色。而他的另一只手埋在被囫囵扯开的白色衣物间，两根手指被基尔什塔利亚容纳在身体里，碰触着潮湿松软的粘膜。不再受意志指挥的身体惊人地柔软听话，被指节搅动按压也不反抗，仿佛只要凯尼斯乐意，便能在他的手中被揉捏成任何模样。他的内脏还有残存的热度，虽然和凯尼斯被愤怒点燃的燥热无法相较，却是魔术师所余不多的、属于生者的特征了。

凯尼斯低声骂了句脏话，抽出手指。

完全松懈下来的肌肉没有对入侵做出反应，自然也没有在离开时挽留，而基尔什塔利亚当然不会再感到疼痛了。凯尼斯解除自己的武装，裸露出的身躯紧实健美，代表神性的鲜红刻印从躯干向四肢蔓延。男性与女性的表征同时存在于他的身体上，却不显得矛盾，是神灵馈赠的特权，而自信与神明比肩的从者不介意利用这份赠礼。他握住自己的性器，草草撸动两把，让它因充血挺立起来，他并不准备享受接下来的行为，只是必须地，不得不侵犯眼前这具属于他御主的、充盈着魔力的身躯。

啊啊，基尔什塔利亚这个家伙，难道这一切也是他计划的吗？

凯尼斯不想去思考，他感到烦躁，枪都已经举起却发现要丢的人早就逃走了一样的恼火。他爬上半人高的石台，用膝盖支撑起自己，基尔什塔利亚的长裤被他扯到膝弯，因此魔术师的双腿并不能完全打开，勉勉强强让凯尼斯挤进其间。凯尼斯抚摸他的大腿，深色的五指陷进苍白肌肤，好像树梢落上了雪。

正在融化的反而是鲜活的从者。凯尼斯皱起眉，手掌握住魔术师窄瘦的髋骨，毫无怜惜可言地强行将性器捅进他的体内。即使无力的肌肉未能做出任何反应，藉由粘膜接触传递而来的丰沛魔力仍然令从者眯起了眼睛，他压低一双雪白的长耳，紧咬的齿缝间流出一声满意的喟叹。灵子的散落暂时停止了，但是要持续到寻得新的魔力供给还远远不够，没有迟疑，凯尼斯将阴茎抽出半截再狠狠顶撞回去，也不管会不会弄伤内脏，只顾发泄般暴戾地贯穿魔术师的身躯，从其中掠夺魔力。基尔什塔利亚没有给他留下过擅于搏斗的印象，被他蹂躏着的躯体于战士而言也显得过于单薄，几乎能隔着皮肤摸出骨骼的形状，内里却蕴藏着仿佛无穷无尽的魔力源泉，只要他索取，便温驯地向他开放。

凯尼斯抓起基尔什塔利亚的右手，扯下裹在上面的白色手套，三划圣痕已经全数耗尽，残存的红色像是没有擦净的血迹，印在魔术师的手背。凯尼斯握着他的手掌，用拇指摩挲靠近骨节的一块肌肤，那一划令咒曾经缝补过他满是伤口的残破身体，他把基尔什塔利亚的手牵到唇边，缓缓松开牙关，尖利的犬齿陷进腕部。

心跳停止后没有动力再驱赶着血液流动，凯尼斯的手指顺着动脉从手肘向伤口按压，一滴滴挤出留存在其中的血。他伸出舌尖反复舔舐愈发苍白的肌肤，用牙齿扯开血管，皮肤被强行撕裂，翻卷出鲜红的内里，断裂的肌肉和筋膜裹着他的嘴唇，留下软绵黏糊的触感。铁锈味的魔力沾满他的舌面，而被他攥在掌心里的指尖迅速地冰冷下去，修剪得整齐圆润的指甲泛起青白色。血的流失令基尔什塔利亚逐渐失温，包容着凯尼斯的肠道却因为沾染上英灵的热度，温暖湿热得像还活着一样。凯尼斯伏在他身上，丰满胸部压着他没有起伏的胸膛，手指按着他的肋骨，像在思考要不要把它们捏断。

不够，仍然不够，他还需要更多。

深蓝色的轻薄织物从他指缝里滑落，凯尼斯解开了基尔什塔利亚的领巾，随后是其下紧密扣到最上一颗扣子的衣领。他像只等待扑击的野豹，慢慢地压低了上身，殷红的嘴唇张开，犬齿缓缓在魔术师的咽喉上合拢。

这般放松而毫无戒备的模样，在他活着的时候，是绝对不可能见到的吧。

他轻而易举地撕开了基尔什塔利亚的喉咙，气管和动脉一起被咬断了，血混着肺脏里余留的气体，搅拌成血沫从断面涌出，顺着凯尼斯的下颌流下，染湿了魔术师白色的衣襟。从者无暇顾及，把嘴贴在脖颈柔软的肌肤上，覆盖着伤口吮吸，白绒绒的头顶蹭着基尔什塔利亚的下巴，耳尖轻轻颤抖，如果不看那些沾得四处都是的血迹，这几乎是在向亲昵的人撒娇了。

这般亲密的，没有挖苦和气话的拥抱，在他活着的时候，也绝对不可能做得出来吧。

凯尼斯从鼻腔里嗤笑一声，将满口腥甜的血吞下。有什么微凉的液体溅到他的大腿上，凯尼斯低头看看，发觉即使基尔什塔利亚已经无知无觉，在他反复从内里碾压腺体之后，魔术师还是流出了精液。他伸手把那些奶白色的黏液刮掉，打量片刻自己打湿的手指，伸出舌尖仔细把它们舔净。如今不论入口的是什么，在他尝来都是血的味道。

基尔什塔利亚的血在他胃里消散，基尔什塔利亚的魔力在他体内流转，凯尼斯搞不清魔术师一层又一层精致复杂的衣服，索性用披风把他裹成一卷，白发的英灵重新全副武装，提起枪和盾，最后回头望一眼他的御主，盖在雪白布料下的年轻人用沉默为他送行。

……走吧，基尔什塔利亚。凯尼斯扯起嘴角，瞳孔转为血一般的赤红，他的脸上身上都沾满了干涸的血迹，并不打算擦洗，就这样向着亚特兰蒂斯无尽的大海走去。

走吧，我们去复仇。


End file.
